Kida Centric Drabbles
by izaori
Summary: Drabbles originating mostly from my tumblrs, centered around Masaomi Kida. Some are shippy, which would mostly be IzaKida or MiKida. Rating may be subject to change.
1. Information Transfer

Izaya wasn't known for being very sexual nor romantic **(** _though very few would ever see that from him anyway_ **)** and he certainly never gave favors for nothing in return. This situation was somewhat of an… exception, if you could really call it as such. Before Saki was hospitalized, in the heat of the Yellow Scarves' second peak, him and Saki grew serious with each other, a light hearted relationship growing in intensity.

Today, Kida hadn't visited for information on the Blue Squares- no, he visited to ask Izaya about Saki's desires- where she liked to be touched, how to 'tickle her fancy.' Yes, the relationship was serious indeed.

The request for this knowledge came boldly from a blushed red Kida, eyes shut tight and fists clenched with the same force. A chuckle was drawn out from the informant, looking down at the teen with seemingly friendly and knowing eyes.

"Ne, Kida… Why don't I show you?" The serpentine smile which followed would only process as _kindness_, the blond's original apprehension gone by this point in time. With Saki's encouragement and Izaya's helpfulness, there was no room for Kida to continue questioning whether he could trust the other- it was a definite yes. He'd be doing this to show Saki how much he cared.

His expectations were dashed, something completely unexpected taking place. Masaomi, from what his elder said, had expected Saki to really come in to play, **(** _which would have been awkward and moreso __**disgusting**_ **)** but this transfer of information would be hands on.

A ringed hand ran through blond locks, falsely admiring the youthful boy. The list started off with hair stroking, as Saki loved that positive attention. Next came the spot where the jaw and ear nearly connected, rubbing small circles, since Saki absolutely loved the feeling.

Actions slowly led down, becoming harder for Kida to grasp. How Izaya could do this without shame was a wonder to him, especially considering the red of his face. A few more minutes passed before the blond's pants fell to floor. Masaomi let out a slightly uncomfortable giggle when the back of his knee was poked, an explanation of Saki's likes following. She enjoyed the ticklish feeling.

And finally, after what felt like hours **(** _nothing more than fifteen minutes_ **)** he was given the final touch. Izaya pressed a tender kiss against Kida's soft thigh-

**_"God-!"_**

A hidden smirk, Izaya suppressing his enjoyment with seeing such reactions from one of his closest pawns. Kida turned away his head, the embarrassment too much for the younger boy.

"We'll talk about the price another time, Masaomi-kun."


	2. Mistletoe

-Mistletoe

If one was to ask Kida how much he decorated for the holidays, the obvious answer would be carrying a mistletoe wherever he went, possibly making a hat of it to tease Anri and Mikado. Possibly even try to pick up chicks with that stunt. Maybe he'd comment on the small plastic tree he put up, along with the ornaments. But he certainly wouldn't mention the incident, which of course, involved none other than Izaya. When didn't his strange incidents involve Izaya?

This started with Masaomi wearing his funky mistletoe hat, strutting around Russian Sushi, flirting with girls **( **_who simply laughed him off at every chance_ **)** and occasionally taking selfies to update his twitter- _"Fate is a cruel mistress, but my luck has not run out. My time to score is now!"_

After failing with his fourteenth try, the blond heard someone behind him, laughing mischievously. His mistletoe hat bobbing with his bouncy steps, Kida turned to the 'girl' behind him, ready to use his newest pick up line… but of course, it was Izaya.

On a normal day, Kida may have dropped his spirits and made his way out of sight, but after partaking in a little sake **(** _Simon being none the wiser_ **)** his spirits were very high. Izaya and mistletoe in sight, the former shogun let out a partially drunken laugh, placing a hand on his elder's shoulder.

"Y'know, Izaya-san… Christmas traditions… are very important! It would be a shhhame if we didn't follow them!"

With little regard to his personal safety, **(** _or even the girls now watching him_ **)** Masaomi stood on his toes and gave Izaya a bold, warm kiss. His annoyance with the taller still showing, he gave the man a hard bite before letting go and stumbling back, then falling on to his butt. Though the kiss with with a man he _hates,_ he was left feeling rather accomplished. His first mistletoe kiss.


End file.
